The Fan Girl
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Without a logical reason, Ayame took possession of anything and everything she could that somehow reminded her of Kaiba and Yugi & Co. Her strange hobby of 'collecting' is picked up by none other than Seto Kaiba one morning, however, and as he does some i


**Title:** The Fan Girl

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Genre: **Angst / Romance

**Summary:** Without a logical reason, Ayame took possession of anything and everything she could that somehow reminded her of Kaiba and Yugi & Co. Her strange hobby of 'collecting' is picked up by none other than Seto Kaiba one morning, however, and as he does some investigating of his own, will he find out there's more to this girl no one ever noticed than meets the eye? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I don't own the perfume / cologne / whatnot "Obsession" either, so no suing!

**Author's Note:** I'm writing this while listening to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails and "Pretty Piece of Flesh" by One Inch Punch, so if this comes out a bit... weird... don't be surprised. The name "**Ayame**" means Iris in Japanese. An Iris can be either a flower, or the part of your eyes that gives it its color. I prefer the latter, seeing as how what I like most about people is their eyes. Also, eyes play a part in this story... I think. I just write whatever pours out of my hands, so let's see how it comes out. Oh, and no one in my house uses _Obsession_ so if it isn't as appealing as I think it'd be, don't be bothered. I'm using it 'cause of the name =P

* * *

"_Obsession_." 

A voice snapped Ayame out of her thoughts as she turned around to meet the eyes of the person who'd spoken the words.

"What?!?"

"Obsession is the name of this cologne," answered a tall woman who stood a good 68 inches tall. "Smell it," she said, offering the girl the card she'd sprayed the sample on. Ayame took it, bringing it to her nose and breathing in the scent.

"Smells good, mom. I'm sure your boss will like it!" she responded cheerily as her mother looked for the boxed version of it. She turned back to look at the male watches she was looking at. A specific white gold watch with a blue face, silver hands and Roman numeral numbers caught her eyes. As she looked at the price attached, she bit her lip. It was fairly expensive and she'd have to go without the new computer she had been secretly saving money for, but it was just like the one he had so she had to get it for her 'collection'. Turning around to see that her mother was busy asking someone to open the glass case to get the boxed version of the perfume, Ayame took her chance and called over a tall, lean man with jet black hair, wire-rim glasses and a calm smile.

"May I help you?" he asked, smiling down at the girl.

"I'd like to purchase that watch," she said, pointing specifically to the one she'd noticed. He looked down at it and back at her, giving her a curious look. When she saw she wasn't mistaken, he brought the keys from his pocket, opened the case and took it to the register of the jewelry department. Ayame followed him, clutching her purse close to herself as she did so, though it went unnoticed by the man.

"Will you be using a credit card, miss?" he asked, removing the specific casing of the watch that set off the alarm if someone took it without paying. He looked up at her and she shook her head. As he scanned the item, she opened her purse and took out a handful of money, counting it quickly and placing the amount on the counter. Without question he took the money, counted it himself and nodded, placing it in the register and giving her a receipt. Just as he was about to bag it, Ayame shook her head.

"Is it alright if I take it in my purse? I mean, I have the receipt incase anyone asks anything and I don't want my mom to see it," she asked, getting an even odder look from the man. "You see, it's for my dad's birthday and I don't want my mom to know I got him a present."

Nodding, the man handed her the watch and she pocketed it. Making her way back to where she'd last seen her mother, the two walked out of the department store and into the rest of the mall. After passing through a couple of clothes store and getting Ayame some new and much needed clothes and shoes, they stopped at a small shop that one could barely notice between the two elaborately decorated jewelry shops.

"Mom, is it okay if I buy something from here?" Ayame asked, giving her mother her sweetest smile.

"Sure hun. Actually, I'm going to get a smoothie and I'll meet you at the car, mmkay?"

Ayame nodded and headed into the store. She had passed the store on other days, but it wasn't until today that she had all her money with her. As she walked in, she almost fell the dimness of the shop engulf her. While venturing further into the store, she reached the glass display cases, which held a variety of odd items. Leaning in, she saw what she had been looking for.

"See something you like, dear?"

Ayame looked up and her eyes met those of a woman with black hair with hints of gray hair here and there. She nodded and pointed at the pendant that sat at the corner of the display case, glinting in the dim lighting. It was a silver circle, which held what looked like an eye in the center.

"_That_ one," Ayame specified. The woman smiled and opened the case, bringing it out for her to see. It wasn't long before she brought out a case with necklaces and chokers to attach the pendant to. After looking at all of them, Ayame opened her purse and counted her money, then chose the plain black choker. Upon paying, she thanked the woman and made her way out of the store, wearing the choker with the pendant. She was happy all the way to the car where she sipped the smoothie her mother had bought her as well. As she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, Ayame stared at the eye within the silver circle.

'It's exactly like the one he has on his pyramid,' she thought with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" asked her mother, smiling and glancing at her quickly before staring back at the road.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said and stared out the window. Her mother dropped the subject and glanced at the clock.

"Oh honey, I'm almost late for the party. I'll just drop you off at home and head off, alright?"

"It's fine," she replied. Within moments they stopped in front of an apartment complex. After waving goodbye to her mother, Ayame headed towards the elevator. Upon reaching the sixth floor, she went down to the first door at her right. After quickly entering, locking the door and going to her room, she placed her purse on the dresser next to her bed and headed to her bathroom.

As she undressed to take a shower before heading off to bed, she looked at her mirror and smiled. Rather than being plain and empty, she'd decorated the large mirror by bordering it with various pictures. In some there was a boy with tri-colored spiky hair and violet eyes, sometimes reading, sometimes writing, sometimes dueling. Others were of a boy with short and perfect seeming brown hair framing dark blue eyes. In his pictures, he was typing away at a laptop, glaring at someone or working at an assignment. Along with these two, there were a few pictures of a girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes, a blonde with chocolate colored eyes, a boy with a strange hair cut, a boy with black hair and beautiful green eyes along with dice earrings, and of a boy with pale skin and a face framed by silver hair.

Setting the water to the temperature she wished and getting into the tub, she gave one last smile at the pictures before closing the curtains. None of the people in the pictures, however, looked back at her. In fact, there wasn't a single picture where its subject looked at the camera nor a picture where the subject posed with Ayame. It was as if no one had noticed they were being photographed.

* * *

The morning started as any other as Ayame walked into her homeroom that morning. She had made sure to get there early and was pleased to see she was the first one to arrive and took the chance to take out her drawing pad. Placing it on the desk, she quickly took out a pencil and resumed finishing the drawing she'd started on the day before and had almost finished save for the fact that her mother showed up and invited her to go to the mall with her. 

Today she had gotten to school about an hour and a half before the 8:00 first bell rang. After twenty minutes, she had finished the sketch and went on to detailing the picture with the shading and darkening of it to provide contrast. So concentrated was she in her work that she didn't hear the tall young man with the short brown hair and dark blue eyes walk in through the door with a silver briefcase in hand. He shot her a curious look that went unnoticed and as he proceeded to his desk near hers, a glint of white gold caught his eye.

It was his watch.

Almost as if to make sure, he lifted up the sleeve of his sweater and looked at his own watch. His eyes went between his watch and the girl's. He found it strange that she had the exact same watch as he did, and even stranger that she had managed to afford it. His eyes traveled to the drawing pad her hand rested on, the right hand moving smoothly over the figures.

'Not bad,' he thought to himself, but didn't dare say it out loud. Seto Kaiba wasn't the type to go around complimenting people, specifically people he'd never noticed before, like her. The subjects in the drawing seemed vaguely familiar, however, and as he narrowed his eyes and took in the detail she was putting into the drawing, he realized who they were. In the middle were himself and Yugi with the girl who was drawing the picture between the two. She had her arms around the two, though she could barely reach Kaiba's shoulders, and at his other side was Téa, whose waist was currently wrapped by his arm, followed by Joey. At Yugi's side were Duke and Tristan, making funny poses as they looked out at whomever saw the drawing. He glanced at her face, seeing how she was too busy detailing Yugi's hair and getting the angles _just_ right to notice him.

Seto Kaiba was never one to act impulsively, however. No, that was something Joey would do. Smirking at the thought for a second, he made his way to his seat, quietly moving the chair as he sat and making almost no noise to disturb the girl. He eyed her carefully and planned on doing so more to see just what this mystery girl was up to.

* * *

dejectedxangel: So how was it? Good? Bad? 

Téa: Ayame's creepy.

dejectedxangel: Hehehe, yes, I know...-smiles-

Seto Kaiba: I have enough fan girls already!

dejectedxangel: Yes, sweetie, you do, which is why I didn't make her obsessed simply with you.

Yugi: You sure picked a weird person to write about...

Téa: It's a fictional character! Right, Taffs?

dejectedxangel: Uh...

Téa: -.-; Do I even want to know?

dejectedxangel: Eh heh heh... READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

Téa: ...TAFFY!!


End file.
